


Katie

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie

The day had been tougher than expected, although the out-pouring of love and respect from people had been helpful in ignoring it. All the same it had been rough and Katie had been happy to get home. John had said nothing, crossing to pull her into one of his tightest hugs, his lips at her hairline. 

"It's been an ugly sort of day..."

The next request was unusual and soft-spoken. 

"Tell me something beautiful..."

The response had seemed so obvious that he smiled as he spoke. 

"Katie..."

The flicker of surprise in her eyes was followed by a slight and shy smile. 

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
